My Only Love
by GalitMirav
Summary: Sheridan died and so did Charity, but then they come back to life and do many things to improve the town, such as revealing secrets, etc. I've made a few changes to almost every chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Passions. I am not making money off of this story.   
  


Note: This was my first fanfic, this chapter was originally submitted on December 7th, 2000.   
  
  
  


**My Only Love** Part one  
  


It had been only two days since they found Sheridan's body, suffocated, inside her coffin. It had been only two days since Hank was murdered by the drug cartel. The drug cartel had almost killed Agent Freeman, but he was rescued just in time; that was how they knew that Sheridan had still been alive; but by then it was too late to save her.   
  


It was only yesterday that Kay had murdered Charity. Hecuba told her that if she killed Charity she would give her back her soul. Only Kay had stupidly killed her cousin in broad daylight. This is how it happened:  
  


Everyone hadn't been home when it happened. The only ones who were home were Kay and Charity. "Charity! Can you come down here?!" Kay called from the living room. 

Charity came downstairs. "Yea, what's up?" Little did she know that Kay was hiding a butcher knife behind her back.

"This," She lifted the knife above her head.

Charity screamed and started to back away. "Kay, what are you doing?!" 

"Getting my revenge." Charity started to run but not fast enough. Kay stabbed her in her side. Charity cried out in pain and went down. Kay was on top of her again. "No one's around to see me do this. After Miguel gets over it I'll have him. And my soul won't belong to Hecuba!" She kept stabbing Charity without seeming like she'd ever stop. Her plan was that after she killed Charity, she'd cut herself in several places and tie herself in a chair and make it look like she was attacked herself and was unable to help her poor cousin. Only she was stupid not kill Charity earlier in the day, because as she was stabbing her, in came her Sam, Grace, Jessica, and Miguel. They all looked at Kay in horror.

"Kay! What the hell are you doing?!!" Sam yelled, as he and Grace pried her off of Charity. 

Jessica and Miguel were at Charity's side. They turned her over; her entire body was lying in a pool of blood. Miguel lifted Charity into his lap. "Charity? Charity, answer me." 

Charity, in her dying moment, looked up at her loving boyfriend. "Miguel," she struggled to say and in so much pain. "I love you." And then her body went limp.

"Charity! CHARITY! NO!" Miguel, fighting to keep the tears that were welling in his eyes from falling, shook her in desperate hopes of bringing her back to life. But he knew that it was a lost cause. Jessica was already crying, looking down at Charity, and then looking up at Kay with hate and anger.

Sam stared at Charity with disbelief that she was dead. Grace was crying looking at her daughter, whom she thought she knew. "Kay, how could you do this? Why?"

Miguel was hugging Charity. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "God Kay, WHY?!"

Kay knew life as she knew it was over. The look in her father's eyes told her that he wanted nothing to do with her. She'd be tried for murder. And Miguel hated her, that was the worst of it. She wanted to die.   
  


Sheridan's second funeral was held that day, about an hour before Kay killed Charity. Luis attended it, even though he wasn't invited. He was reluctant to closing the coffin. Ever since he found out that Sheridan had been alive the first time, he still had some belief that she was alive. Finally, after some time, and Ethan's threats, he let the coffin be closed. Right before it was closed he bent over to give one last kiss to Sheridan. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered. He watched the coffin be closed. And then he walked out of the Church. He didn't want any of the Cranes to see him cry.  
  


Charity and Hank's funeral was held the next day. Miguel spent most of it with Luis. "She was the only one I ever loved," he said. "I can't believe she's dead. How could this happen?" He cried on his brother's shoulder. He never hated anyone like he hated Kay.

"I know, Miguel, I know," he said as he hugged his grieving brother. He too was wondering how could this be. Why both of them. Why at once?

Sam meanwhile, was talking to T.C.. "I think I'm going to resign as chief of police."

"What! Why?"

"Look at this T.C.! I can't stop the drug cartel from killing Hank and letting Sheridan die. I can't even protect my own family."

"Listen, you're a good cop."

"Yea, I'm so good, I can't even see if my own daughter--ex-daughter, will kill my niece. I think I'll just give Ethan Crane what he wants, and resign"

T.C. didn't know what to say after that. He still didn't think Sam should quit, but he didn't know what to say.  
  


"I just want to be alone right now," Miguel said when they got home. He walked to his room and shut the door.

"He's not the only one," said Luis, as he walked off to his room. 

"Luis, when you want to talk..." But he had already closed the door before Theresa could finish. "...we'll be here for you." She looked down. Luis was still mad at her for lying to him about Ethan. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" she asked her mother.

"In time," Pilar answered, although she had no idea, and she showed it on her face. Theresa started crying and all Pilar could do was hug her.   
  


Luis entered his room not listening to what Theresa was saying. He was still furious with her for lying to him about dating a man he hated. He shut the door. He just wanted to die. 

Just then he looked at his bed. There, lying on her front, naked, with blankets up to her back, was Sheridan. 

Luis barely found his breath. He was in too much shock to move for a few seconds. Finally he ran over to her. "Sheridan!" he called.

Before he was able to do anything else a bright light appeared. Luis covered his eyes because the light was so bright. Out of it came appeared the Angel Girl. Luis looked at her. "Who or what are you?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Just call me an Angel of Goodness," she replied. Luis looked down at Sheridan. "Yes, Luis, she's alive."

He couldn't speak for a few seconds. "I...I don't know what to say." He finally said stuttering, in too much shock to say anything. "Thank you...thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." He looked at Sheridan again, holding back tears.

"Both of them will be of great use in Harmony and the rest of the world too," the Angel said suddenly.

"Both of them?" Luis asked, looking up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Miguel now." 

A big look of shock was on his face. "You mean Charity's..."

"Yes, Luis. Charity's alive."

Luis looked down at Sheridan again. "Then Miguel's as happy as I am," he said, stroking Sheridan's back. Then there was another bright light, and the Angel Girl was gone. Luis was alone with Sheridan. He rolled her over on her back and held her in his arms on his lap. "Come on, Sheridan, wake up." He shook her gently.

Sheridan groaned. "Luis."

"Sheridan!" He almost yelled. Though he knew she was alive, he was still stunned to see her move after her being dead. "Sheridan."

She looked up at him. "Luis."

"I'm here...I'm here," he stuttered, his voice choked with emotion.

"You are?"

"Yea, I am. You're alive...You're alive."

Her mind was all a big blur. She didn't remember anything that had happened. But then she remembered Hank's plan. Then she remembered suffocating to death in the coffin. For one second she thought she was really dead. Then she realized what Luis had said. She was alive. She was very much alive. It was all so much to bear at once. She flew into Luis's arms, embracing him, crying. "I love you, Luis. I love you so much."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Sheridan." And then he finally let the tears fall down. "I was so afraid I would never get to tell you." He cried as hard as Sheridan was. His one true love, who just yesterday had died, was now alive, and he was holding her in his arms. He was afraid he'd wake up and find all of this a dream, but no, he knew that this was definitely real. "Oh, Sheridan," he whispered. It was hard to talk loudly because he was crying. They both cried and laughed at the same time because they were so happy. They stayed like that for a while, they didn't need words, they were both feeling the love they were giving each other. "I thought I would never see you again," Luis finally said. They looked into each others eyes. "Why are you crying? We're together."

"I'm happy," she answered. "You're crying too."

"Yea, I know," he said, and they both burst out laughing. And then they kissed, the most passionate kiss of their lives. "Come on, let's go tell Mama and Theresa the good news." He got up and opened his closet. "Here, put this on," he said as he threw Sheridan his bathrobe. 

No sooner had Sheridan put on the bathrobe than there was a banging at the door. "Sheridan! Luis! It's us. Can we come in?" It was Miguel and Charity. 

"Come in! Come in!"

Miguel came in; and so did Charity, who was wearing Miguel's bathrobe. "Oh my God! It is true. You are alive!" Miguel cried to Sheridan, and he hugged her.

"I was going to say the same thing about Charity," Luis said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was hugging each other and then all of them went into a group hug. None of them had ever been so happy. "Come on, let's go tell Mama and Theresa," Luis said again. They all left. "Wait here, I'll tell them," he said when they got to Pilar and Theresa. Charity and Sheridan stayed there while Miguel went with Luis.

Pilar and Theresa were still in the living room when Miguel and Luis came out. They noticed the change in faces that told them they were no longer grieving. Before they could say anything, Miguel spoke. "You have to promise you won't have a heart attack and die from this surprise, okay?" Before they could answer Miguel called Charity and Sheridan down. Pilar and Theresa gasped when they saw them.

"Hi Pilar," Sheridan said as she walked over to hug her.

"Oh my gosh..." Pilar started to say, but couldn't because she was starting to cry. 

Everyone now got into another group hug, except for Theresa. She was uncomfortable being around Luis after the huge argument they had. She was afraid of Luis giving her an angry look. But then Luis looked at her with a look that said "I forgive you, get in here." Now that Sheridan was alive he wasn't angry with her anymore. Theresa smiled and went into the group hug.

"Just don't lie again," he said out loud.

"I won't." After a few seconds she finally asked the question that was on her and Pilar's mind. "How? How are you both back alive?"

"It's a long story," Charity answered. They all sat down as the four of them began to tell how it happened.  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. My Only Love Part 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Passions. I am not making money off of this story.   
  
  
  


**My Only Love** Part 2  
  


The four of them told how Charity and Sheridan came back to life. Theresa was amazed by the story, but she believed them anyway. She got up and hugged Charity and Sheridan when they finished. Pilar was too stunned to move. As soon as they had mentioned "angel," she remembered something.

"Mama, what is it?" asked Luis, concerned.

"A few days ago Grace told me that she saw an angel who was telling her something very bad might happen to her. Was that the same angel?"

"Yes," Charity answered. She knew everything, and so did Sheridan.

"Then she wasn't imagining things. She really did see an angel. I am all shocked," replied Pilar.

Miguel and Luis looked at each other with confused looks, but they decided not to ask anything. They figured it would all be explained eventually.

"There's something we have to do," Charity said suddenly, looking at Sheridan.

"What?" Miguel asked.

"We have to go back up to the mine."

"You're kidding!" Luis exclaimed. "After what happened..."

Sheridan cut him off. "Trust us. If we want to purge this world of evil we have to go back there." Everyone except for Charity was confused. "I'll explain on the way," she continued. "Call Ethan, Gwen, The Bennetts', The Russells', Chad, Reese and Tabitha and tell them to meet us up there. Don't tell them anything about me and Charity. Like I said, I'll explain on the way."   
  


Everyone showed up at the mine. Charity and Sheridan hid behind some trees because they didn't want anybody to see them yet. Once everyone arrived, Luis finally spoke.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why we came up here."

Ethan had a look of annoyance on his face. "Then why the hell did you bring us up here?"

"They can answer all your questions," Luis said, extending his arm out to the trees. Out of them came Charity, (wearing one of Theresa's outfits), and Sheridan, (wearing one of Pilar's outfits.) 

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. A few of them even gasped. Ethan was the first one to talk. "What...Sheridan?" He said, walking toward her.

"Charity?" Jessica said, unable to move. 

"Yea, we're alive," Charity answered both of them. Ethan opened his mouth to speak.

"No, Ethan. It was not a plan," Sheridan answered the question she knew he was going to ask. "We were really dead and we came back to life."

Everybody was confused and shocked. But finally they moved from their still, lifeless positions, to embracing Charity and Sheridan. "How?" Sam asked.

Charity walked over the her Aunt Grace. "Do you remember when you saw the angel?" she asked loudly.

"Yes. Why..." and the look on her face told Charity that she understood. Sheridan and Eve understood too.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Then Charity and Sheridan told their story. Everyone didn't know what to think. The story itself didn't seem believable, but how else could they have come back to life if it wasn't a plan? 

Ethan didn't believe it. "This was all a plan. All a plan of the stupid, no good, God-Damned police department." Sam started walking toward him angrily, so did Luis. "Wasn't once enough for you people?"

"I'm telling you it wasn't a plan," Sheridan said. "I have proof." Everyone didn't move. Even the ones who did believe them were surprised that there was proof. 

"Everything that happened in the mine shaft was true," Charity continued. "There was a big box that would purge that when opened, would destroy evil. If we open the box, evil will be destroyed."

Tabitha froze with fear. If the box was opened she and Timmy would be killed. "But even if this box does exist," she began, still nervous. "How can we get to it? I mean, it's at the bottom of a collapsed mine shaft."

Charity walked over to her, crossing her arms. "Simple, Tabitha," she said, giving her a look that said "I know all that you've done." She walked away.

"Timmy's scared, princess," Timmy said.

"Don't worry. The box is at the bottom of a mine shaft. They can never get to it." Although she wasn't so sure.

Just then, Charity started speaking. She spoke about all that Tabitha did. The fire that killed her mother; the pendant she gave her that would make her evil and sink the prom boat and try to kill Miguel; her killing the taxman; everything. Tabitha, of course, would try to interrupt, but Charity would only talk louder. Everyone else was too shocked and in disbelief to say anything. 

"Charity, dear, I'm afraid that you dying and coming back to life has brought on crazy delusions," Tabitha gave a nervous laugh.

"It's not crazy delusions, Tabitha," Charity said. "It's real. It's what happened."

Sheridan continued. "It's now time for evil to be destroyed." She was standing next to the box from the mine. 

"But how?" Tabitha almost yelled, a big look of fear on her face. 

"Our angel helped us out," Sheridan answered. She opened the box. 

"NO!!!!!" Tabitha and Timmy screamed. A big bright light appeared. It filled the entire mine. It went past the mine. Tabitha went screaming to her death. Timmy disappeared. In another part of the mine, Hecuba went screaming to her death. Beyond that, the friends in Tabitha's basement were destroyed. All evil was destroyed. 

Everybody couldn't move for a few seconds. To think that someone they knew and trusted was really a witch and was working against them and trying to kill them. Grace was especially stunned. "Faith," she finally said. Sam wrapped his arms around her.

It was then that Charity told them that what Kay said was true. There was a witch called Hecuba and Kay had sold her soul to her. She added that there was no Tiffany at all that had gotten pregnant, Kay had sold her soul to Hecuba to get her out of the messy situation she was in. Chad wasn't surprised. He was angry, but he already knew that there was no Tiffany. Sam just shook his head. 

Charity then turned her head to Chad and Whitney. "You two are meant for each other," she said. "Please, don't hide your feelings from each other anymore." Chad and Whitney just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. Simone looked down. She thought she might cry. It hurt her to hear what Charity was saying. She was in love with Chad too. 

"I'm sorry, Simone," Sheridan said to her softly. Simone looked up at her and smiled her thanks. But even Sheridan knew that it would take time for her to heal. She then walked over to Eve. "Whitney was hiding her feelings from Chad because you didn't like him all because he didn't come from a good family. You kept your daughter from being happy." She turned and walked away.

"What did Sheridan say, honey?" TC asked walking to her. 

"She said that it was wrong of us to not like Chad because he didn't come from a well family. And that since we didn't like him, Whitney was hiding the fact that she loves him because she didn't want to disappoint us."

"Well, I actually liked Chad," he said watching Whitney and Chad embrace each other. "But she's right about the fact that I didn't want him to date Whitney. I'm sorry I ever felt that way. I better go apologize to both of them." He left. Eve sighed. She left to apologize to Chad and Whitney too.

After a short while Sheridan brought up a new subject. "There's one more thing we have to discuss here. Well, actually two things. One, Chief Bennett and Ethan." Ethan and Sam looked at her, and then at each other. "You two are not meant to be enemies."Ethan and Sam shot a look of distaste at each other anyway. "Ethan," she said walking over to him, "It's not Chief Bennett's fault about anything that happened to me; or that the prom boat sank." Ethan looked away. "And Chief Bennett," she said walking toward him now, "Ethan is a great guy. Really. Believe me, I've seen and know everything, if he wasn't a great guy I'd tell you now. Ethan looked up in shock. "You two are not meant to be enemies. Believe me. Please. I know." 

Ethan and Sam didn't know what to do. They still didn't like each other, but after what Sheridan just said was making them change their minds. Ethan now believed that she and Charity really did die and come back to life, he got the proof after Tabitha was destroyed; since that happened, Sheridan would know that real Sam Bennett, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Likewise, Sam was thinking the same thing about Ethan. And although the message wasn't directed to Luis, he was thinking that too, he was beginning to see the man Theresa fell in love with. It wasn't long before Sam and Ethan shook hands; and a second later, Luis and Ethan shook hands. 

Theresa thought she might faint at that moment. Now that Luis liked Ethan, he wouldn't object to her marrying Ethan if Ethan picked her over Gwen. Gwen was, of course, fearing that that exact thing might happen. She was in shock when Luis and Ethan shook hands. "So Sheridan," she said as calmly as she could. "Do you know who Ethan is going to marry?"

"I was going to get to that. And the answer is yes." Everyone stared at her.

"So who is it?" Theresa asked. 

"Well, Ethan. You take it from here." Sheridan stepped away. 

Ethan was surprised at how sudden he had to make his statement. He made his decision, but he wasn't quite sure how to say it. He hated hurting anybody. It took him awhile to actually say it. He walked over to Gwen. Theresa began to feel crushed. Gwen started to light up. Ethan took hold of her hands. He looked upset. "I'm sorry, Gwen..."

Gwen screamed and pushed Ethan away. Theresa was shocked. Ethan had chosen her. She was so happy. But then Gwen lunged at her. Luis stepped in front of her to protect Theresa. Gwen turned to Sheridan. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true!!"

"I'm sorry. It is."

"But you're will, everything you said in there."

"That was before Ethan and Theresa."

Gwen turned toward Theresa. "You Bitch! You slut! Mother was right about you from the start, you gold-digging, conniving..." Gwen went on and on screaming at Theresa. Ethan tried to make her stop but she would just push him away. If Luis and everyone else hadn't been there to protect Theresa, she would have killed her. Finally, Gwen ran off, still screaming nasty things at Theresa. 

It was awhile before anybody could say anything. "Are you alright, Theresa?" Ethan asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders."

"Yea." She hugged him.

TC gave a humorless laugh. "Wow. When Gwen gets angry, she makes my outbursts look like pathetic growls." Eve hit him in his side that meant "Shut up." Ethan shot him a look. "Sorry," TC replied.

"I never meant to hurt Gwen. I never meant to hurt anybody," Ethan said.

"We know," Sam said. He now liked and understood Ethan. Just minutes ago, if Ethan had done that, Sam would have completely hated him. 

Ethan walked over to Luis. "So, are you okay with this?" 

Luis just shrugged. Then he looked up and smiled. "Yea, sure. Why not?" They both laughed and hugged. Theresa sighed with happiness, that day was her day.

"When are you going to tell your family?" Miguel asked.

"Now. Though Gwen's probably beat me too it. Something I'm looking forward to." He sighed. Everyone knew that what was going to happen next was going to be ugly, Sheridan and Charity too, but they knew in a different way. "Can you all come down there with me? I know I'm going to need some support there, big time." Theresa wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He hugged her back. 

"Come on, lets go," Sheridan said. She looked at Charity. "We've got an empire to bring down." Everyone looked at her.   
  



	3. My Only Love Part 3

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Passions. I am not making money off of this story.   
  
  
  


**My Only Love** Part 3  
  


"What did you say?" Ethan asked.

"Yea, What did you say?" TC asked too, hoping that they would bring down the Cranes.

"Just what I said," Sheridan said. 

"With the exception of Sheridan and Ethan, the Cranes are nothing but a careless, selfish, exploiting, snobbish family," Charity explained. Pretty much everyone else already knew this, but it shocked them to hear Charity talk like that. They didn't spend much time thinking about that however, since they knew that neither Charity or Sheridan would bring the Cranes up unless something big was going to happen. "Sheridan and I know of some of the worst acts done by Alistair and Julian that we will bring to light that will bring down the Crane empire." Everyone was too shocked to say anything. TC was happy. He couldn't wait to watch Julian crumble under everything when they would confront him. He knew that one of the things Charity and Sheridan would bring up would be Julian ending his Tennis career. He just knew.

Sheridan walked over to Ethan. "Don't worry Ethan," she said. "You won't be affected by this. At least not negatively." Ethan simply nodded. He was starting to believe that his family had done some pretty bad things in the past.

"Let's go then," Luis exclaimed. They all left and drove down to the Crane Mansion.  
  


When they arrived, Ethan was about to unlock the door but then Gwen opened it from inside. She was there waiting for him, as was Rebecca, Julian, and Ivy. Alistair was on the other line of Julian's cell phone.

Everyone entered nervously. "Hello," Ethan said. 

Julian handed him his cell phone. "ETHAN!" Alistair yelled from the other end. "If you don't marry Gwen Hotchkiss you're cut off without a cent!"

Sheridan took the phone. "Father, it's you who are going to be cut off!"

Julian, Ivy, and Rebecca hadn't seen Sheridan or Charity until then because they were being blocked by everyone else. "My God, it's true. Gwen wasn't going crazy," Julian said. Ivy and Rebecca didn't say a word, though their faces said what Julian had just said.

"I told you!" Gwen yelled. 

"Yes father! I am alive! And so is Charity Standish!" Sheridan almost yelled.

"Is this some kind of a joke!" Alistair demanded. "You're dead. You have to be!" 

"I'm alive, father. And for your information I will not tell Ethan to marry Gwen in case you're wondering. He and Theresa are meant for each other. And one more thing. In a matter of minutes the empire is going down." She hung up and tossed the phone back to Julian 

Julian just stood frozen because of his sister's last words: "The empire is going down." "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just what I said. I've seen everything, Julian. I've seen all you and father have done. Well, you won't get away with it." She turned her attentions to everyone else. "Come on, everybody upstairs to Julian's office." They all left.

"Now just a minute..." Julian started after them.

Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen stayed in the living room. Rebecca was the first one to speak. "Well surely Luis isn't going to allow his sister to marry a Crane."

"You're wrong, mother," Gwen answered upset and panicky. "He and Ethan made up their differences and are now almost eager to call each other brothers." Rebecca began to look panicky and stunned too. 

Ivy was disappointed that Ethan didn't marry well, but since Ethan loved Theresa she didn't make such a big deal out of it. She would learn to get used to the idea. "Come on, we're wasting time down here. Let's see what they're doing." She was so eager to see the Crane empire come apart, she hurried up the stairs before Rebecca and Gwen could stop her. They decided to follow her anyway.

"We were waiting for you," Sheridan said to them when they got there. The three of them regained their composure quickly and were ready to listen.

"Mr. Crane you may want to call your father back for this," Charity said, but she spoke to soon, for Julian's phone was ringing when she finished. 

"Julian, what is going on!?" Alistair demanded when Julian answered his phone, loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

"You'll get your answers, Alistair," Luis said. "As will we."

Sheridan began. "First of all, there are so many atrocities that my family has committed. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sam spoke for all of them. "You didn't do anything."

Sheridan smiled her thanks. "Second of all, because there are so many of them, we cannot name them all or otherwise we'll be here forever." TC just smirked. "We'll just name the 3 most important. Third of all, here we go." 

"Wait!" Julian yelled.

"Shut up, Julian!" Sam exclaimed. 

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am a Crane.

"Shut up, father! I want to hear this!" Ethan yelled from across the room. Julian was too shocked to say anything. Ethan was thinking that whatever Sheridan and Charity had to say was true and he was beginning to not be proud of being a Crane, and Ivy knew it. Everybody else was too engrossed in what Charity and Sheridan had to say to pay much attention to Ethan. 

Charity started. "TC, you already know this. As well as many other people." TC knew what she was about to say. "It was Julian Crane that hit you that night. It was Julian Crane that ended your tennis career." Then more calmly, she added "I'm sorry."

TC turned around and looked at Julian angrily. "You son-of-a-bitch!" And then he went at him, grabbing him at his shirt collar.

Before he could swing a punch, Eve stopped him. "Don't you want him to stand trial for what he did?"

"And don't you want him to stand trial for the other thing he did that we'll tell you all about?" Charity asked.

TC stopped reluctantly. "Fine." He let go and shoved Julian.

Sheridan opened one of the drawers in Julian's desk. She pulled out the mask that looked like Luis's face. "Julian hired someone to wear this mask and pretend to be Luis. He told him to say that he was using me so that when I would overhear it I would dump Luis." Luis stood there stunned. Sheridan walked over to him. "I'm sorry I ever could have thought that you were using me." She hugged him.

"It's okay. Now at least I know that you weren't imagining when you told me what you heard. It was all just a big misunderstanding," Luis said, smiling. They kissed.

"Can we move on please?" Simone said. She was still hurting over losing Chad, she didn't want to see any romance.

"I just want to know why exactly Julian did this," Luis said, glaring at him. 

Charity and Sheridan just looked at each other with worried looks. What they would say next would provide all the answers for the Lopez-Fitzgeralds', but at the same time cause a lot of pain. Before Julian could answer Luis, Sheridan cut him off. That had been happening all throughout the meeting as well as with Alistair; everyone would interrupt them. "That has to do with our last and biggest thing that we'll uncover now." Everyone was looking at her and Charity with anticipation; Julian with fear. "Luis, do you remember that bullet that you found in my cottage a few weeks ago?" Sheridan continued.

"Yes."

"Here's where it came from." She held the gun that was in Julian's desk drawer. Luis just looked at it wide-eyed; as did everyone else, although they didn't know exactly the whole story behind it. Sheridan put the gun down and she and Charity looked away from everyone, especially Luis and his family. "About 20 years ago, my father fired this gun," she continued. "He had to fire it several times because the intended victim kept dodging the bullets. Finally, two of the bullets hit the victim. He managed to get away and enter the main house. I came downstairs at the time and I was afraid of him so I grabbed a letter opener off my father's desk when he suddenly fell down. I walked over to him and the letter opener got covered in blood because I dropped it on him. I wanted to see if he was alive. My hands got bloody because I was checking for a pulse on his chest where he had been shot. He was dead." She was stuttering several times in telling this. She was ready to cry for Luis's family. 

Luis was beginning to figure out what Sheridan was about to say. He was too afraid to put it all together. He was too afraid of what the answer would be. Eve figured out completely what Sheridan was going to say. And she felt bad for ever thinking that Sheridan could have committed such a crime.

Sheridan continued. "My father came in then, with Julian, and said I killed him. I believed him because I didn't know what had happened, and I forgot a lot of what I had just seen. I saw the bloody letter opener and my bloody hands and took them to mean that I had stabbed him to death." She stopped, it would be painful for her and Charity when she said this. "Then, when I died, I saw everything. Charity and I did. We know it was really my father who killed him."

"So who is it?" Ethan asked. He was beginning to have a feeling, so did everyone else in the room. Eve already knew who it was. Deep down inside of them, Luis and Pilar did too.

Sheridan sighed. "He had been planning to kill him for some time. He told Julian about it." She stopped. "Here it comes," she thought. "Alistair Crane killed Martin Fitzgerald." After a second, she ran over to Luis and hugged him. "Oh God, Luis, I'm so sorry." She was almost crying. 

Luis just stood there. For 20 years he didn't know what happened to his father. Now he knew. His father had been murdered. He couldn't absorb it. He then thought about what his father must have been thinking as he was dying. That did it for him. He embraced Sheridan back and then cried on her shoulder. 

"It's okay. Let it out," Sheridan said, hugging him tighter. 

Pilar was already crying. Grace was the first one to console her.

Charity ran and embraced Miguel. He was trying so hard not to cry. 

Ethan was too shocked to move. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His grandfather was a murderer. His father knew about it. He was beginning to see his family through Sam and TC's eyes. He was not proud to be a Crane anymore. He then looked at Theresa. He saw his fiancé on the verge of tears. He went over to her. They immediately hugged. He didn't know what to say. "Theresa..."

"Just keep hugging me," she said. And then she let burst into tears. 

"I'm, so, so sorry." 

All Theresa was thinking about was her father. Her father who gave her piggie-back rides as a little girl. Her father who read her stories at night so she could go to sleep. She cried harder. Ethan hugged her harder.

Sam walked over to Julian. "Mr. Crane, you're under arrest."

"On what grounds?"

"Generally, for being an asshole and ruining people's lives. Specifically, Hit-and-Run; Assault with an automobile; Conspiracy to commit murder; Harboring a fugitive; and Withholding a capital crime." He cuffed him, and read him the Miranda. 

Luis picked up Julian's cell phone. "Where is the body, Alistair?!!" he screamed at him. There was no answer. "Answer me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"He's dead Luis," Charity said, still hugging Miguel. "The shock of his empire being brought down and knowing that he would probably get the death penalty gave him a stroke and a heart attack."

Ethan was almost glad. An hour ago, if he heard that his grandfather died, he would have been devastated. Now, he was glad another murderer got what he deserved.

Luis didn't move for a second. Then he shoved Julian against the wall. "Where is the body Julian?!!"

Julian was afraid, yet he said the dumbest answer anyway. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Luis shoved him again. "WHERE IS IT?!!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell you." He 'fessed up and told them where it was. 

Sam called for more units to meet him there, and he left along with TC and Eve. (And, of course with Julian).

As much as Ivy was sad for Pilar and her family, she was happy she had a reason to divorce Julian. And when she would divorce him, she would get the entire Crane empire.  
  


Rebecca, meanwhile, was having second thoughts about her daughter marrying Ethan. "Do I really want Gwen to marry into a family of murderers?" she thought.

Gwen was thinking the same thing. "I still love Ethan," she thought. But his name has murderers behind it. I don't want that to be on my shoulders too. Theresa can have him." That officially ended the Hotchkiss bid for Ethan to marry Gwen.   
  


Luis and Sheridan sat on the bench outside that Martin Fitzgerald made, their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting hug. Finally Sheridan spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering I just learned that my father was murdered, fine," he said sarcastically. "For 20 years, I thought that he abandoned us. For 20 years, I thought that he just walked out on us like that." He shook his head. "I can't believe I ever thought that. I can't forgive myself." He buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay. It's okay." She hugged him. "He's okay with it."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I met him." 

Luis looked up at her. For a second he didn't say anything. He was too stunned. "What?"

"I met him in Heaven. Along with my mother," Sheridan said.

"Wow," Luis replied; it was all he could think of to say. "Did you like him?"

Sheridan smiled. "Who couldn't?"

"Apparently, your father," Luis said solemnly. 

Sheridan hugged him again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He kissed her on the cheek. "It's not your fault at all." They stayed hugging each other for a while, not saying anything. "Where is everyone?" he finally asked. With the exception of Sheridan he had been so inert to what was going on around him.

"Gwen and Rebecca went home. Ivy went to a lawyer to file for divorce. Theresa went home with Ethan, Chad, and Whitney. Simone went home. Miguel and Pilar went to the Bennetts' house along with Charity and Grace."

Luis sighed. "It's been an unbelievable 4 days," he said. "The first day went from the best day of my life, to the worst. We come this close to consummating our love, and then I think you're dead. The next day was your funeral, we bury you alive and don't rescue you in time and Hank gets killed. Next, your second funeral and Charity gets murdered. Today, Charity's funeral and I find out Papa was murdered." He turned and looked at Sheridan, the love of his life. "But I have to say that overall, this day was good; beyond good. Charity came back to Miguel, and you came back to me." They kissed, and hugged again. "You came back to me." It was a minute before he could say anything else. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheridan said.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise, Luis. I promise." They looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on. Lets go home." Luis smiled, standing up, still holding Sheridan's hands. 

Sheridan stood up. They walked to the car and drove home, Luis driving, Sheridan leaning on his shoulder the entire time.   
  



	4. My Only Love Part 4

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Passions. I am also not affiliated with Selena or Jane French. I am not making money off of this story.   
  


**My Only Love **Part 4  
  


Note: This is the next day.  
  
  
  


Kay sat in jail thinking about all that had happened within the past few days. Uncle Hank was murdered. Sheridan died. She murdered Charity. Was she sorry for what she did? She didn't know. In a sense of killing Charity to get her soul back and eventually getting Miguel, no. But she was sorry that she did it at the wrong time; now she would get tried and convicted of murder, her parents didn't want her, and Miguel hated her. She heard from the prison guards that Charity and Sheridan had come back to life. She didn't believe them, they were probably just teasing her. Just then her cell opened, and in came Charity. "Oh my God, you are alive," she said standing up.

"Hi, Kay," Charity said not enthusiastically. 

It was a short while before either one of them said anything. "How?" Kay finally asked.

"Let's just say that the forces of Good were on my side." Then she quietly added "which is more than you understand."

Another short pause. "So I take it that Sheridan's alive too, right?" Kay asked.

"Yea. She's fine."

"Good. And Uncle Hank?"

Charity shook her head. "No," she answered sadly.

Another short pause. "So how's everyone?" Kay asked. She was really interested in how Miguel was doing.

"Well..." She didn't know how to say this. "We found out that Alistair Crane murdered Miguel's father."

"Oh my God. That's so horrible. I feel so bad for Miguel."

Charity looked at her coldly. "If you really cared about Miguel, you wouldn't have killed me."

Kay looked away and sat down. She really did care about Miguel, but she didn't know quite how to respond to what Charity had just said; and Charity knew it. "So how's everyone else."

Charity sighed. She told her cousin about Timmy and Tabitha. Kay just looked at her in shock. At first she didn't believe her, but then, since Charity and Sheridan had magically come back to life, anything was possible; so she believed her. Charity also told her about all the things she told everyone that she did; from lying about Tiffany, to the prom boat, her scheming to get Miguel, her selling her soul (which she added that she had back since Hecuba was destroyed). 

"What's in the suitcase?" Kay asked. She didn't see the suitcase that Charity brought until now. 

"Clothes, money, food," Charity answered. You won't be charged if you leave Harmony."

Kay didn't say anything for a short while. "Oh. Okay," she finally said looking away. She didn't even have to ask if her parents changed their minds about her. The suitcase said it all. They didn't want anything to do with a murderer, even if the murderer was their own daughter.

"Also," Charity continued, "go to the airport. Get a plane ticket anywhere and charge it to the family account. Your father said so."

After a few seconds, Kay picked up the suitcase and walked out of her cell. Charity followed her. After Kay walked a few feet, she turned to Charity. "Tell everyone goodbye for me," she said. She turned back around and walked out of the prison, and was never heard of again.

Charity watched her cousin go. She turned around and saw Miguel. "Thanks for waiting for me," she said.

Miguel walked over to her. They looked into each others eyes, held hands, and had an intimate silent moment. Then they kissed. "Come on. Let's get out of here." They left and went home.   
  


When they got home, they weren't the only ones there. Ethan and Theresa were there; as was Luis and Sheridan, and Chad and Whitney. They were dancing to "Dreaming of You" by Selena. 

Chad looked up when they came in. "Hi," he said. Everyone else smiled at them. Miguel and Charity started dancing too.

The song soon ended. Luis pressed the button to play it again. Then he went back to Sheridan and started dancing with her again. "Hey, Beautiful," he said smiling. 

Sheridan smiled back at him. "You're not so bad looking yourself." They both laughed, and kissed. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about what's happened in the last few days. As much as I hated dying in that coffin, and as much as it was miserable for you to see me dead, don't you think this has brought us closer together?"

Luis didn't answer. He had to think about that. "Well," he began. "Yea, it's definitely brought us closer together. But I don't ever want to go through that ever again." He hugged her tighter.

"Me neither," Miguel said, referring to Charity. Charity and Sheridan both agreed.

"Well," Chad said to Whitney, "I have to say that it was worth the wait for you and me to get together."

Whitney smiled. "Yea, that brought us closer together."

Theresa looked up at Ethan. "And I would have to say that you were worth the wait too, Ethan." She smiled at him. He didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I completely forgot to propose to you! All I did was apologize to Gwen. I never proposed to you." Everyone else stopped dancing. Then Miguel started laughing, which set off a chain reaction among everyone else, including Ethan and Theresa. "I am so sorry, Theresa." 

"It's okay. It's okay."

Ethan kneeled down on one knee, and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes." Ethan put the ring on her finger, and got up to kiss her. Everyone else cheered and Chad changed the song to "I Could Fall In Love."

"Sheridan, I've been thinking," Luis said midway through the song. 

"What?"

"Well, I guess that," he paused; he didn't know how to say what he was feeling. "Since we came so close to losing each other and we know that we're meant for each other, I don't see why we don't...," he paused again.

"What is it?" 

"I love you so much. And I always will. With all of my heart."

"I love you too. I'll love you forever, and ever, and ever." They both kissed. Then Sheridan realized what Luis was up to. "Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?"

"You bet I am." Like Ethan before him, he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Sheridan, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" Everybody else, meanwhile, stopped dancing and turned to him and Sheridan in shock. 

Sheridan was too surprised to answer for a couple of seconds. She loved Luis, yes, and she knew that she and Luis were meant to get married and spend the rest of their lives together, but was she ready for marriage now?

"Well?" Luis asked, trying not to show his anxiety.

"Yes!" she almost yelled. Luis quickly put the ring on her finger and got up to embrace and kiss his now fiancé. 

Charity was the first one to cheer for the happy couple. Everyone was still shocked by how sudden both proposals were. Slowly, everyone showed their congratulations.

"Two for two," Chad said.

"I guess we both are going to be the happiest men on Earth," Luis said to Ethan. Ethan simply laughed and hugged his future brother.

"Well, I know we're meant for each other," Miguel said, wrapping his arm Charity's shoulders. "But we're going to wait on the marriage thing. We're too young."

"Same here," Chad said looking into Whitney's eyes. After the song ended, he changed it to "Breathe" by Jane French, and everyone danced to it.

The next day was Martin Fitzgerald's funeral. The Lopez-Fitzgeralds', Sheridan, Ethan, and Ivy were the first ones there. 

"Where's Charity? She'd said she'd be here by now," Miguel said.

"She'll be here," Luis said, walking toward his father's closed casket. When he reached it, he just stood and stared at it. "Papa," he began; it was hard to talk without crying. Even though he believed Sheridan when she told him that his father had never been mad at him for thinking that he abandoned them, he was still mad at himself. "I'm sorry." He paused again. "We'll get Julian for you." 

Pilar and Theresa were crying. Ivy and Ethan were trying to comfort them. Ethan by holding Theresa and saying that it was okay to cry, and Ivy saying how sorry she was and that Alistair got what he deserved.

"What he deserved," Ethan began, "was to be put on trial and be convicted and have people tell him what he did was wrong. At the very least." He paused. "Two days ago, I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I wasn't part of that family. I wish I wasn't a Crane." He didn't notice Theresa, Pilar, and Ivy look up at each other with a look that said "Should we tell him?"

Sheridan walked over to Luis. "Hey," she said, putting his arm on his shoulder. She didn't know what else to say. Luis turned and hugged her, trying so hard not to cry. Sheridan hugged him back. It was all she could do for him.

The Church phone suddenly rang and the priest answered it. A short while later he walked back toward them without hanging up. The Russells' and Chad meanwhile, just arrived. "That was Charity," he told them. "She said that she and her family are going to be a little late because something came up. She sends her apologies. Oh, Ms. Crane, she wants to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Sheridan walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yea?" Everyone except the priest were trying to listen in on the conversation. "Oh my gosh!" Sheridan said. Everyone was really engrossed now. "Okay, I'll see you here." She hung up, a look of relief and happiness on her face. 

"What was it?" Luis asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"What was it, please?" Luis begged, as Sheridan took hold of his hands. 

"You'll have to wait and see." Everyone figured it was worthless to try and figure out what Sheridan's secret was, so they just left it at that and would wait until after the service. 

The rest of the guests soon arrived and the service started. Charity and her family arrived shortly after and she took a seat by Miguel.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"You'll find out after the funeral."  
  


After the funeral, the Bennetts', Ethan, and Sheridan came over to the Lopez-Fitzgeralds' to help comfort them. 

"How many funerals have we been to in the past week?" Miguel asked rhetorically. Nobody answered him. This past week was by far the most bizarre one they ever experienced. 

After a few minutes of talking about Martin and remembering what he had done in his life, Theresa remembered that Sheridan and Charity and her family had a secret. "What was that it that you said you were going to tell us about now?"

"Yea, what it is it?" everyone pretty much said at one.

Sam, Charity, Grace, and Jessica looked at each other. Then Sam got up and opened the door. In came Hank. "Hi," he said.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hank was alive too. No one could move, it was all too shocking.

"That's why we were late this morning," Grace said. "We woke up and found Hank in our house, alive."

"I can't believe it," Luis said, getting up to hug Hank. "Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"I guess, because, if everyone saw me there, everyone would be hounding me because I came back alive. Everyone would forget about your father."

"Well, we're glad you're back Hank," Pilar said, also getting up to hug him. 

After about 2 hours of talking (including calling up the Russells', Chad, and Reese and having them come over, everyone went home except for Ethan, Charity, and Sheridan. 

Ivy came over when the Bennetts' left. She saw Hank as they drove away. "Was that Hank Bennett I saw when I arrived?" she asked when she entered the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Crane," Charity answered. "He came back to life this morning."

"Sam must be really happy."

"To say the least," Charity replied.

"The divorce should be finalized in a matter of days," Ivy said. "By the way, Ethan, Alistair's attorney wants to see you tomorrow. Since Alistair's dead, you get the entire Crane fortune."

"I don't want it," Ethan said. "I don't want to have anything to do with that family, that name anymore. It's full of criminals. I don't want to be a Crane anymore." He walked outside.

Everyone was too stunned to move for a few seconds. From being dead, Charity and Sheridan knew that Ethan wasn't really a Crane. "I think we should tell him," Theresa said.

"No! We can't do that," Pilar said. "He'll be upset if he realizes that all he thought he was was a lie." 

"Mama, he's upset now. You heard him say that he wishes he wasn't a Crane. And he likes Sam Bennett now, so he won't be mad if he finds out he's his real father."

"I'm with Theresa," Ivy said. "Now that Ethan has control over the entire Crane Empire, there's no reason why he shouldn't know.

"I'm with Theresa too," put in Sheridan. Charity nodded her agreement.

Pilar sighed. "Alright. But we have to think of a way to tell him without it being too shocking."

Luis and Miguel came over to them having only heard the last part, they had been staring at their father's picture so they didn't hear what they had been talking about. "What are you with Theresa for?" Miguel asked.

This time it was Ivy who sighed. "We're going to tell Ethan who his real father is."

"What do you mean?"

"Julian isn't his real father."

"You mean Ethan isn't really a Crane?!" Luis yelled. Miguel was just as shocked as he was.

Ethan came back in at that second. "What?!" he yelled at them.

Luis stood there shocked. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"Mother, what does he mean?" Ethan asked.

Ivy sighed again. "It's time you learned the truth." They all sat down on the sofa as Ivy began to tell everything. She told him about her overhearing Julian tell Alistair he didn't love her at their wedding. She told him about her running off and sleeping with Sam; her covering up the truth all these years; everything. Theresa even showed him the proof on her computer. Pilar told him she knew the truth also.

Ethan sat there, shocked. He didn't know what to think. All he had known to be true was a lie. He was angry at his mother for a second, and at Pilar and Theresa for hiding the truth from him. But then he realized that they all had his best interest in mind the entire time. And he was glad that he wasn't a Crane in the first place. The biggest thing he had to deal with was getting used to the fact that Sam Bennett was his father. Just two days ago, he hated him. Then they had gotten to become friends. Now he was his father too. It was a lot to take in just a few minutes. "I guess..." he started to say. He got up and walked over to the table. Everyone was worried if they had done the right thing. "I forgive you all," he said.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at once. Theresa got up and kissed him. 

"I'm guessing that Chief Bennett, Sam,"--Ethan began; he wasn't quite ready to call him "Father" yet, but he knew that "Chief Bennett" was too unfatherly, Sam was appropriate.--"doesn't know the truth yet."

Everyone shook their heads. "Like you, we have to think of a way of telling him without it being too shocking," Charity said.

They all eventually thought of a plan that would be executed tomorrow.  
  


The next day, Charity, Theresa, Sheridan and Eve talked to Sam at his house. They told him that Ethan was really his son. Theresa showed him the proof on her laptop, and Eve told him that Ivy had blackmailed her into lying to him about it and even brought Ethan's records from the hospital to show it. 

Sam walked away. He was in so much shock. The fact that Ivy had blackmailed Eve didn't surprise him considering the kind of person Ivy was. He didn't even want to know exactly what Eve was blackmailed for. It would take awhile for him to get used to the fact that he had another son. Just two days ago, he hated Ethan. Then they made up when Sheridan told them they weren't meant to be enemies. And they apologized to each other for their silly misunderstandings at Martin Fitzgerald's funeral. But he was more concerned with how he was going to tell Grace. She would be hurt at the fact that he kept his relationship with Ivy a secret from her all these years. "Can you guys help me tell Grace?" he asked, in other words telling them that he wasn't mad at them.

They smiled. "Yea, sure," Sheridan said. 

"Does Ethan know?" Sam asked.

Ethan came in then. "Yea, I do." He and Sam just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. 

"So, how did you take the news?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the way you took it," Ethan answered. After a few seconds of not saying anything, Ethan and Sam hugged each other. Everyone else watched with a big smile on their faces as they saw a father and son embrace for the first time.

When Grace came back home, everyone told her. She didn't know what to think. It wasn't so much the fact that Sam had another son, it was the fact that he lied to her about having a past relationship. She had told him she didn't care about it, since it was before he even met her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away, and turned away from everyone. "I guess I didn't tell you about me and Ivy because I didn't want to hurt you. Then, when you said that it didn't matter if I had a relationship before I met you, I was about to tell you. Then you said that if it turned out to be someone who had been in our house like Ivy, you would feel hurt, and I didn't tell you after that because I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Look, I swear on my life that this is the only thing I've ever kept from you. Please, forgive me."

Grace didn't move. Could she forgive him? She still loved him, but could she ever trust him again? After all, he did lie to her; how could she believe that this was his only secret? Then she weighed out the facts. She could tell that her husband wasn't a regular liar. If he did lie, this would be his only lie. Plus if she forgave him, she would be getting another son too, even if he was only a stepson. She turned back around to Sam. Then she smiled. Sam smiled back in relief. "I knew that Ethan had Bennett eyes," Grace said, as she hugged Sam. Sam simply laughed. Then Ethan joined in the hug, followed by Jessica and Charity.   


  
  
  
  



	5. My Only Love Part 5

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions. I am not making money off this story.

  
  


**My Only Love**Part 5

  
  


Note: This is the next day.

  
  


Pilar had been up since 7:30. No one else was home. It was now 8 am. She couldn't sleep, so she was doing laundry. It had been 4 days since she found out her husband was murdered, 2 days since his funeral. She wasn't taking it easily. She was acting like she had 20 years ago, when her husband disappeared. Except back then, she thought there was at least a glimmer of hope that he would be coming back; now, since she knew he was murdered, no chance. 

Just then she heard a voice, a deep male voice. "Pilar."

She looked up, but she was facing the other way so she didn't see him. She thought she was just hearing things, so she went back to folding the laundry.

"Pilar," the voice said again. This time she turned around, and gasped when she saw who it was. It was Martin. He walked over to her and she dropped the laundry she had in her hand. They kissed before she could do anything else, a long passionate kiss.

  
  


It was 8:50 when Ethan and Theresa got home. They heard the shower running. "Mama?" Theresa called out. 

"I'm in the shower," she yelled back.

Theresa stood there with a weird look on her face. She could have sworn her mother said "we". But since she figured her mother couldn't be in the shower with someone else, she forgot about it. 

Luis and Sheridan got home at 9. Pilar came downstairs then. "There's something you should know," she said.

"What?" Luis asked.

"Remember the other day when Miguel told me and Theresa to please not have a heart attack and die from this surprise, well you have to promise me that alright?"

"Okay, what is it?" he asked again. Just then Martin came downstairs. Everybody gasped when they saw him. "Papa?" Luis said. 

"Yep, it's me."

"I can't believe it," Luis said, embracing his father for the first time in 20 years. "You're alive."

"Well," he didn't know how to say this without making everyone sad again. Pilar already knew. "I'm only alive until 9:03 tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Luis said, disappointment showing on his face. But he wasn't going to let that ruin the 24 hours and 3 minutes they had together. "Well at least you're here now." He brightened up again. "How come 9:03?"

"I didn't want you to hate 9 am every single day for the rest of your lives. So I chose a weird number. And it's an extra 3 minutes with you."

"I'm glad." They hugged again.

Martin walked over to Theresa, who was ready to cry. "Theresa," he said, holding her hands. "You were just a little girl when," he decided not to say 'when I died', "now look at the beautiful young woman you've become." That did it for Theresa, she started crying as her father hugged her.

"I'm calling Miguel," Luis said, picking up the phone and dialing the Bennetts'. "Miguel come back home now." He paused. "No nothing's wrong. Just come home now." He hung up.

Martin walked over to Sheridan. "It's nice to see you again," he said, both of them laughing. He walked over to Ethan.

Before he could say anything, Ethan spoke. "I'm so sorry what Alistair did you, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Martin just smiled at him. "It's not your fault. And call me Martin." 

"Okay." Ethan smiled.

They went on talking for several minutes until Miguel got there. He ran inside. "What is it?" he yelled as he entered the living room. Then he saw his father. He stopped and stared at him in shock, he couldn't move.

Martin got up and walked to his son, the son who was just a toddler when he died. "Hello, Miguel," he said, hugging him. Miguel hugged him back. "I love you, son," Martin said. 

Charity walked in then, locking the door in back of her. She entered the living room and saw Martin. She gasped, and then smiled for Miguel and his family. Martin looked up at her. "Great seeing you again," Charity said.

"You too," he replied.

The rest of the Bennett family had arrived with Miguel. They knocked on the door and Charity left the living room to meet them. "You guys are not going to believe what's happening," Charity said when she opened the door. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. They followed Charity into the living room, and saw Martin Fitzgerald. 

"Oh my gosh," Grace said. 

"Hank, it's nice to see you again," Martin said, getting up to shake his hand. 

"Uh, yeah," Hank said, still surprised to see Martin again.

They talked for a couple of hours when Sam decided to call TC.

"Hey, TC," he said when TC picked up the phone. "Come over to Pilar's, bring your video camera."

A few minutes later, the Russells' arrived. "You're not going to believe this," Jessica said, answering the door for them.

"What?" Chad asked. 

"Well, let's see, it's noon now, so for the next 21 hours and 3 minutes, Martin Fitzgerald's alive."

"What?!" TC almost yelled as he and his family entered the living room. Sure enough, Martin Fitzgerald was there. They looked at him in shock. 

"Hello," Martin said.

After a few seconds of being introduced to Martin, TC set up the video camera and started recording. Since this was the last time the Lopez-Fitzgeralds' would ever be with Martin, they wanted to record every minute of it.

At 2, they called up Reese and he came over. 

"Hey, remember that band you started when you were 14, Luis?" Martin asked. (He knew about the band from watching him in heaven.)

"Whoa, Whoa," Hank exclaimed. "You never told me you had a band."

Luis blushed. "Papa, please, don't tell the story."

"No, no tell it!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, there's not much to tell. He had a band that lasted for 2 months and that was it."

"What was its name?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, no," Luis said, burying his face in his hands.

"The Funky Chickens," Martin answered.

"The what?!" Everybody burst out laughing. Luis was too embarrassed to look at them.

"How did you come up with that name?" Sheridan asked, still laughing.

"We just thought it up," Luis said.

They went on talking for a few more hours. "How about that time when Theresa got flipped over playing tennis with Whitney?" Martin said.

"What? When did that happen?" Sam asked.

Theresa answered. "Last year, one time when I was playing Tennis with Whitney, I ran up to the net because the ball was flying close to it. And so I ran, and hit the ball with my racket. But the thing is, is that I was so close to the net and I didn't see it and I kept running until I hit the net, and I flipped over onto Whitney's side of the court." Everyone started laughing when she finished. "I wish we had recorded that," she continued.

When it got to be 10pm the Bennetts', Russells', and Reese left. The only ones who stayed were Charity, Ethan, and Sheridan. "It was nice to meet you," Eve said, shaking hands with Martin. 

"Nice to meet you too," he said, shutting the door when she left.

The rest of them stayed up all night talking, and playing games, and things like that, thanking the person that invented coffee. 

"Hey, Miguel, remember that time when you kicked your History teacher?" Luis asked.

"What?! Miguel you kicked your teacher?!" Sheridan exclaimed.

"It was an accident," Miguel said. "And I didn't kick him, I tripped him."

"Oh, that makes it much better," Ethan said sarcastically.

"It was an accident," he repeated. "Back in 9th grade, I was looking at the test calender in the hall, when my history teacher, Mr. Hunter comes running by. Anyway, I don't see him, cause I'm facing the other way, so I take a step back, right when Mr. Hunter runs by, and he trips over my foot, and ends up doing a dive roll on the floor, and you see him grab his knee. The next day he was limping." Everyone had been laughing as he was finishing his story.

"I can't believe you flipped your teacher," Charity said.

"I was standing next to him when it happened," Theresa said. "I was just in total shock, when I saw Mr. Hunter rolling onto the floor."

As much as they hated how quickly it came, it soon became 9am. Luis and his family had only 3 minutes left with Martin. 

They all got up and Martin walked over to Pilar. "Don't forget, I'll be watching over you forever. I'll be with you everyday. Nothing else bad will happen to you. I promise." They hugged, Pilar was crying. "I love you," he said. 

"I love you too," she said. Then they kissed for the last time.

Martin walked over to Miguel. "I'm sorry that this is the only time we'll get to meet. But like I told Pilar, I'll be with you everyday. I'll be with you when you marry Charity. I'll be there." They hugged. "I can't be more proud of the young man you have become." Miguel smiled back at him, and wiped his red eyes. Charity came up wrapped her arms around him.

Martin moved on to Theresa. "You're the best daughter anybody could ever have. I'm sorry I can't be there alive to walk you down the aisle and give you away. But I promise you that when Luis does, I'll be there on the other side of you, walking you down to aisle too." He hugged his crying daughter. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Papa," she said.

Finally Martin got to Luis. "Wow, Luis, I don't know what to say, what I haven't said to anyone else." He sighed. "You did a great job taking over as the man of the house." They both laughed. "I'll be there at your wedding too. You and Miguel are the best sons anybody could have." They hugged. 

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, son."

Everybody joined in hugging Martin, then he faded away.

No one moved after they stopped hugging. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Theresa answered it. It was the Bennetts' and TC. "How, are you all doing?" Sam asked.

"We'll be fine," she answered. They walked into the living room. Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"At least we got to say goodbye the right way," Luis said. 

"Yea," Miguel agreed. 

"By the way," Sam said. "Tomorrow's Julian's trial. Just thought you'd want to know."

"I'll be there," Luis said.

"I think we all will," said Ethan.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. TC meanwhile, stopped the video camera and took out the tape, the fourth tape they had recorded.

"Does anybody want to go out for breakfast?" Grace asked.

"Yea, sure," everybody said at once. "Where should we go?" 

"Wait," TC said. "Before we go. I'm in the mood for some dancing. Like the 'funky chicken' or something." Luis threw a sofa cushion at him as everybody else laughed.


	6. My Only Love Part 6

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am also not affiliated with any of the songs or singers mentioned in this story. I am not making money off this story. None of these characters are mine except for Kayla White, Joshua Mason, Ben Garden, and Enrique Gonzales. I made them up because I need ushers, a flower girl, and a ring bearer.   
  


**My Only Love** Part 6  
  


Julian's trial was swift and easy. He was convicted on all charges and would spend the rest of his life in jail without any chance of getting out. Luis and TC cheered the loudest when the conviction was read. No one else payed much attention to them because they were cheering too.  
  


6 weeks later came the big day. Sheridan and Luis's wedding. The pamphlet handed out at the ceremony read as this:  
  


Maid-Of-Honor: Charity Standish  
  


Bridesmaids: Eve Russell

Grace Bennett

Jessica Bennett

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald

Whitney Russell

Simone Russell  
  


Flower Girl: Kayla White  
  


Best Man: Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  


Groomsmen: TC Russell

Sam Bennett

Reese Durkee

Ethan Bennett

Chad Harris

Hank Bennett

Ushers: Ben Garden

Enrique Gonzales

  
  


Ring Bearer: Joshua Mason  
  


The ceremony was beautiful; beyond beautiful. The bridesmaids wore beautiful navy blue dresses with navy blue gloves that went up to their elbows. Charity wore the same thing except her dress had a short navy blue train on it.

Then, Sheridan walked down the aisle, wearing a white wedding dress so gorgeous and well-designed, you could have thought she was a princess. Everyone gasped when they saw her. Luis watched from the other end of the Church with a big smile; he had never imagined her looking so beautiful. He couldn't believe it. He was getting married. 

Finally Sheridan reached the alter. She and Luis held hands. She smiled back at him. In just a few moments, they would be husband and wife.

The priest began. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion, to witness the union of two very special people; Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Sheridan Crane. Two people destined for each other." Meanwhile, Sheridan and Luis were still looking at each other, thinking about the times they had together; from their first kiss, to Sheridan's return, to Luis proposing to her, to planning their wedding, to today. (If this were on television, you'd be hearing "Imagine" by Jane French playing while showing their memories.) "Luis place this ring on Sheridan's finger." He did. "Do you Luis, take Sheridan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Sheridan, place this ring on Luis's finger." She did. "And do you Sheridan, take Luis as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." 

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Massachusetts, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Luis and Sheridan kissed for the first time as a married couple, as everyone else in the Church cheered. Then they walked down the aisle together, looking at each other with the most happiest looks anyone could ever have. It was the happiest day of their lives.  
  


At the beginning of the wedding reception, Luis made an announcement. "About 3 weeks ago, Sheridan and I decided that at our wedding we'd sing a song together. Well, we are. It's meant to be a duet. It's from the movie "Anastasia" called "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. And we've been rehearsing it ever since, although we've never rehearsed it together, we've rehearsed on our own. This is the first time we'll be singing it together." Chad, who was also the DJ at the wedding, put on the instrumental version of the song and they soon started singing.  
  


Sheridan: We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you  
  


Luis: No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

Both: When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start  
  


Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you  
  


Sheridan: We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Luis: Never dreaming, how are dreams would come true

Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you  
  


Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you  
  


Both: I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  


Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you  
  


Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on

Sheridan: Starting out on a journey

Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you  
  


There were no mistakes. They sang it exactly as it sounded on the soundtrack. Everyone clapped and cheered all throughout the song, and they cheered the loudest at the end. Sheridan and Luis walked back to their friends.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Hank exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well, we had no reason to before this," Sheridan replied.

"You guys were great," Grace said. 

"Thanks," said Luis.

"By the way, Luis we have a surprise for you," TC said suddenly.

"What is it?" TC then turned his head and nodded to Chad. Chad pressed a button and suddenly 'The Funky Chicken' started playing. "Oh my God." was all Luis could say.

"Surprise!" They all said (all meaning the groomsmen, bridesmaids, Charity, and Miguel). All Luis could do was laugh. Pretty soon, everyone was dancing the funky chicken.

Soon it was time for Luis and Sheridan's dance alone on the floor. They danced to their song, 'Imagine' by Jane French. As they were dancing, they kept looking into each other's eyes, thinking that they were the only two people in the world. "I love you, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald" Luis said smiling.

"I love you too, Luis." They both kissed.

A short while later, Miguel gave his best man speech. "I've known Luis all my life, after all, he's my big brother." Everyone laughed. "He's been like a father to me. I've looked up to him forever. I still do." Luis just smiled. "I'm glad that he's found happiness. When you're in the room with him and Sheridan, you know that you are in the presence of love." Sheridan held Luis's hand. "And Sheridan, you better take care of Luis for me." 

"Don't worry, I will."

"Let's all make a toast to Luis and Sheridan, may they live a long and happy life together."

"Amen to that," everyone else said.

Charity then stood up to give her maid-of-honor speech. "I've known Luis since a first came to Harmony a while ago. I've known Sheridan for a while too, but we didn't become friends until almost two months ago. I'm glad that Sheridan has finally found happiness. I love you guys." Sheridan and Luis smiled back at her. "Congratulations." 

Pretty soon everyone was dancing on the floor again. Simone, though, walked over to the table where Ivy was sitting and sat next to her. Ivy looked depressed. "You're not dancing?"

"Just bummed over losing Sam." Last week Sam told her that even though Ethan was their son, it would not make him love her again. He loved only Grace. Ivy finally got the message. "But Sheridan's married, so I'm happy. And, hey, no longer married to Julian anymore." She smiled for a split second. "And Ethan's happy, so I'm not going to let anything make me sad." But she clearly showed that she was still unhappy. 

Simone knew how that felt. She had been upset over losing Chad. But she moved on. She was happy for Whitney. "Hey, she's gonna throw the bouquet now. Wanna come?"

"No," Ivy replied. Then she looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Simone smiled back and walked away. "Was I just bonding with Ivy Crane?" she thought, a weird look on her face.

Sheridan threw the bouquet. Charity, Theresa, and Whitney weren't in it because they knew who'd they be spending the rest of their lives with. Once Sheridan threw the bouquet everyone went jumping for it. It soon became a battle between Simone and Jessica. The only good way of describing it was "Bouquet Football". Everyone was laughing as they were watching Simone and Jessica fight over the bouquet. One second it was in Simone's hand, and then Jessica's. They were on the floor tackling each other for it. 

Finally, they came to an agreement. "Split it?" Simone asked.

"Sure." They stood up. "Does anyone have any scissors? We're going to split this." Everyone started laughing again and even clapped for the very interesting decision. Grace cut the bouquet in half for them, and they each took one them.

Luis then threw the garter. Likewise, Miguel, Ethan, and Chad weren't in the running because they knew who'd they be spending the rest of their lives with. Reese caught it, no football game there; everyone had to laugh because of that.

After a while of dancing and talking, Ethan and Theresa walked over to the newlyweds. 

"Hey, Ethan Bennett," Luis said.

"How does it sound?" Ethan asked. All four of them laughed. "We have something to tell you," he said, his arm around Theresa's shoulder. "We're getting married in four months."

"Wow! That's great!" Luis and Sheridan both exclaimed.

"You're the first ones to know," Theresa said.

"Man, I knew you were engaged, but I still can't believe my little sister's getting married."

"I can't believe my big brother's married." They hugged. 

Ethan turned to Sheridan. "It always felt like we were brother and sister and in four months we will be." They hugged each other too. 

"Who's gonna be your best man? Who's gonna be your maid-of-honor?" Sheridan asked.

"We're gonna ask Chad and Whitney," Theresa answered.

"Well go tell them; they're over there," Sheridan said. They all hugged again and Ethan and Theresa went over to Chad and Whitney. Pilar then came over. "Acting like Ethan," Sheridan began, "it always felt like we were mother and daughter and now we really are." They hugged.

"Just take care of my baby boy," Pilar said, with tears in her eyes. They hugged again.

"I promise."

A second later they heard Whitney scream "Oh my God!" They turned and saw her with Ethan and Theresa. Obviously, they had told her they were getting married and she was the maid-of-honor.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Luis said. They all laughed.

The Bennetts' then walked over to them, (including Ethan and Charity). "We have something to tell you," Sam said.

"What is it?" asked Sheridan.

Sam and Grace just looked at each other. "I pregnant!" Grace almost yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" they all exclaimed.

"How long have you known?" Pilar asked.

"About 3 weeks," she answered.

"Wow, do you know what it is yet?" Sheridan asked.

"Nope, still too soon, but we'll know in a few weeks."

"Unbelievable," Luis said, smiling.

"Hey, by the way, when you and Sheridan are on your honeymoon, we're going on a camping trip," Hank said. (We, referring to the entire Bennett family, and Charity.)

"Our first family vacation with Ethan," Sam said.

"Cool. Have fun," said Luis.

TC and Eve walked up to them. "Congratulations you guys," TC said.

"Thanks," replied Luis.

"You both look so happy," said Eve.

"We are, Eve. Thank you," Sheridan replied. They all hugged each other. 

Reese came up to them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Reese."

A few minutes later Sheridan and Luis stepped outside for a moment alone. "We're married. I can't believe it," Sheridan said.

"I know. Two months ago we weren't even dating," Luis said. "That's scary isn't it?"

They both laughed for a second. "Yea, but not as scary as almost losing you," Sheridan said, serious now.

"You almost losing me? How about me almost losing you?"

"Both of us almost losing each other, how about that?"

"Yea, sure." They both kissed, a long passionate kissed. "Let's not think about something sad and scary, this is the best day of our lives. We're married, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Okay," Sheridan said smiling. They kissed again. Then she laughed. "I'm glad we have the whole bouquet football thing on tape."

Luis laughed too. "Yea, that's something we can watch even 10 years from now."

"I love you, Luis."

"I love you too, Sheridan." They kissed again.

"Let's get back inside," Sheridan said. They did. Miguel, Charity, and Chad were there to meet them. 

"What have you two been up to?" Chad asked, a look on his face that implied what everyone means when they ask a newlywed couple that. Miguel and Charity had the same look on their faces.

"Not that," Luis said. They all laughed.

A few hours after the reception, Sheridan and Luis left for their 2-week honeymoon in the Bahamas. True love keeps people together for all time.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	7. Charity and Miguel

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. I am not making money off this story.  
  


Note: There is a small sexual implication in this one (but there was also one in chapter 1)  
  


**My Only Love** Charity and Miguel  
  


(The Death)

Kay just kept stabbing Charity as if she'd never stop. Just then Sam, Grace, Jessica, and Miguel came in. They all looked at Kay in horror. "Kay, what the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled as he and Grace pried her off of Charity.

Jessica and Miguel were at Charity's side. They turned her over; her entire body was lying in a pool of blood. Miguel lifted Charity into his lap. "Charity? Charity, answer me." 

Charity, in her dying moment, looked up at her loving boyfriend. "Miguel," she struggled to say and in so much pain. "I love you." And then her body went limp.

"Charity! CHARITY! NO!" Miguel shouted, fighting to keep the tears that were welling in his eyes from falling. He shook her in desperate hopes of bringing her back to life. But he knew that it was a lost cause. "Don't leave me, Charity. Don't leave me. Please..." he could stop himself from crying any longer. He hugged Charity's lifeless body. "God Kay, WHY!"  
  


(The Funeral)

Charity was in an open casket. Before it was closed, Miguel placed a rose in her hands and gave her one final kiss. "I love you, Charity," he whispered, eyes swimming with tears that he refused to let fall down. "I'll love you forever." And then he walked out of the Church. He couldn't bear to go to her burial.

A minute later, Luis went out to him as everyone else went to the cemetery. He knew all too well what Miguel was going through. He sat down next to him on the bench. "Hey. You want to talk about it?"

If it had been anybody else he would have said no, but because Luis was going through the same thing he was, he was open to talk about. "I had a dream that Charity and I were together, cuddling, saying how much we loved each other. Then the alarm clock went off and our song was playing. I woke up thinking everything was alright." He wiped his red eyes. "And then a second later I realized it was just a dream. Charity's gone. I saw her murdered." He didn't speak for a few seconds. "She died in my arms, Luis. I saw her dying in pain and there was nothing I could do to save her. Charity's dead. Nothing's ever going to be alright again..." And then he started sobbing.

"Let it out, Miguel. Let it out," Luis said as hugged his grieving brother. He cried a little too; for himself, for Sheridan, for Charity, and for Miguel.

"CHARITY!" Miguel kept screaming.  
  


(The Return)

"I just want to be alone right now," Miguel said when they came back home. He walked to his room and slammed the door shut. 

As soon as he slammed the door he closed his eyes and leaned against it. "No I don't want to be alone," he said. "I want to be with Charity. And that's never going to happen again." And then he opened his eyes and saw Charity on his bed, lying on her back, with blankets up her shoulders, and her arms in the exact same position they were with the rose in her hands. He was too shocked to move. Finally he walked over to his bed. "It's not possible." he said, thinking he was imagining what he was seeing. He reached over and touched Charity's bare shoulder. She was real. "Oh my God." He started shaking her gently. "Charity!" he almost yelled.

Charity woke up, remembering what had happened, how Kay had stabbed her to death. "Miguel," she said.

"Charity!" he was all too shocked. He had seen her murdered and now she was alive. The love of his life was alive. "Oh, Charity." He lifted her into her arms and they embraced each other so tightly. And the blanket that was covering Charity fell, but they didn't notice it. They started crying again, this time out of happiness. "I love you Charity."

"I love you too, Miguel." They de-embraced and for one spilt-second Miguel saw her naked torso.

He looked away quickly. "I didn't see anything, I swear. Alright, I did, but only for a second."

"I don't care," she said as she hugged him again. "I love you." She started crying again.

Miguel wrapped a blanket around her and hugged her back. "I love you too."

Just then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. Out of it came the Angel Girl. 

"Who are you?" Miguel asked. Charity already knew.

"Just call me an Angel of Goodness."

"Thank you," Miguel said, he and Charity hugged each other again. "Thank you for bringing Charity back to me and letting us be together." 

"Charity, you know what you must do," the Angel Girl said. (Referring to bringing down evil and saving Harmony like you saw in chapters 2 and 3)

"I know. I remember now. And thank you too."

"One more thing, before I leave. I just came from Luis and Sheridan. Sheridan is alive too." And then the Angel Girl disappeared.

Miguel just looked at Charity. "Sheridan's alive! Oh my gosh!"

"I know. She and Luis are as happy as we are."

"Let's go see them." He paused. "In a minute. I need to hold you longer." They hugged again; and kissed, perhaps the most passionate kiss of their lives. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"So did I."

"I love you, Charity."

"I love you too, Miguel.

"Let's go see Luis and Sheridan." He got up and tossed Charity his bathrobe from his closet. She put it on and then they both went to Luis's room.  
  


(The Wedding)

4 years later came the big day. Charity and Miguel's wedding. Jessica was the maid-of-honor, and Reese was the best man. (For 2 years Reese and Jessica had been dating and became engaged a few weeks before the wedding.) 

"Charity, place this ring on Miguel's finger." She did. "And repeat after me. I, Charity Standish."

"I, Charity Standish."

"Take thee, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Take thee, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

"Now Miguel, place this ring on Charity's finger." He did. "And repeat after me. I, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"I, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Take thee, Charity Standish."

"Take thee, Charity Standish."

"As my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"As my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish."

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

"By the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed for the first time as a married couple and everyone else cheered. Then they walked back down the aisle together feeling beyond happy and beyond in love. 


End file.
